


One Last Dance

by buffydyke



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, blame emily!!!, he realizes a lot of things, i.. have a lot of feelings, this is literally just. chase Realizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: He kisses her back before he can talk himself out of it.





	One Last Dance

_One last dance._

The words echo through the air as Gert takes his hand, pulling him away from the quickly thinning crowd and into a back room. Chase nearly speaks, opens his mouth to say something in question –- _where are we going?_ \--, but he quickly decides against it. If there’s one thing Chase Stein knows about Gert Yorkes, it’s that she’s a woman of purpose. If she wanted one last dance on what could quite possibly be their last night on earth, they were going to do it her way.

They close the door behind them, shutting out the music and chatter of the dance outside. Immediately, it feels like a lifetime away, like another world. The room is fairly large, spacious; perfect for a dance. If it wasn’t for the table and chairs, maybe. It's cluttered, like the arrangement for a party had never been taken down. But for now, Chase thinks, they can make do.

They waste no time. In the middle of the room, their bodies gravitate towards each other. Gert’s arms wrap loosely around his neck, keeping him at arm’s length as Chase’s hands rest on her waist. The music outside sounds dull and far away, but that doesn’t stop them from finding a rhythm. Neither of them are particularly acclaimed dancers, but none of that seems to matter at the moment. They sway along, their bodies moving in harmony.

It all unravels so quickly. One moment, Gert is resting her head against his shoulder, holding his body close to hers. The next, she's looking up at him, an unreadable glimmer in her big brown eyes. Then, in an instant, she’s leaning in, her lips pressing experimentally against his own.

She kisses him.

_I always saw you, I always saw you, I always saw you._

For a moment, a brief flash of a second, Chase’s heart nearly stops. It’s not that he hasn’t kissed girls before. But kissing Gertrude Yorkes is different. It’s like a thousand little suns packed into once instant, bursting and shining around them all at once. It’s like drowning only to learn how to breathe again. It’s like coming home after a long day to something that’s familiar, comfortable, _yours_. 

It’s surrender. To pleasure, to hope, to whatever the hell it is that Chase is feeling right now. It sends his heart racing, sends blood humming through his veins. For a brief moment Chase wants to pull away, compose himself, do _something_.

He kisses her back before he can talk himself out of it. 

It’s as if something inside Chase breaks, like a crack emerging in a dam. All at once, his body is alight. A warmth washes over him, starting in his belly then travelling deeper. He wants this. He’s _wanted_ this. The realization washes over him like a wave, but Gert’s lips help him catch his breath. She’s here and real and _kissing_ him. 

The scene unfolds in heartbeats. 

One. He slips off her cover.

Two. She unbuttons his shirt. 

Three. He presses her against the table.

Four. Her hand finds its way into his pants. 

And five, _oh_ , five – he’s inside her, her panties caught around her ankles from his hasty work. Their kisses are electric as he moves against her, his slow thrusts sending the table creaking with each movement. His hands rest steadily on her frame, feeling every movement of her body beneath his. Millions of thoughts buzz around in his head, thoughts of her name and quick flashes of euphoria. If heaven exists, this is it. It's enough that he barely has time to worry if she can tell he's never done this before.

There are millions of reasons they shouldn’t be doing this, thousands of questions and concerns and _what ifs_. For a brief moment, it’s almost enough to make Chase stop, to make him reconsider his actions. They have obligations -- to each other, to their friends, to the world. Something big is coming. Something their parents have spent years protecting, years perfecting, years upholding. There's no guarantee that they will live to see tomorrow.

But that's the thing, isn't it? The knowledge that this could be it. Tomorrow isn't promised, and neither is the next day. All they can do is live in this moment, stay suspended here as long as they can manage. And as long as Chase is in Gert's arms, his lips pressed hungrily to hers, it fees as if they have all the time in the world. 

Maybe one last dance was exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm rosie and i never learned how to fuckin write.
> 
> i've become gertchase trash lately so here's this. it's short. and bad. but hoo boy do I love them.


End file.
